the neverending war
by endereaper2013
Summary: This is a story of 5 exceptional warriors from 5 families these families are : Xiaolong, Chikara, Kuin, Mizu, and Sanda. Multi-cross over, multiple ocxoc pairings, elements from various anime and a long plot. (discontinued) (up for adoption)
1. Chapter 1

_**All characters go to their respectful owners and I own Tsuin Rose**_

It is june 23 2050 5:00 A.M. We are at a hospital, there is two children being born to the family of the greatest warriors the Xiaolongs Summer Rose is holding a Baby boy and baby girl in her arms "aren't they beautiful Taiyang" Summer said. "Yes they are Summer" Taiyang said "what should we name them?" summer asked. "The boy with blond hair and cerulean blue eyes Will be Tsuin rose and the girl with silver eyes will be Ruby Rose" Taiyang said. "They're beautiful, my Roses" Summer said. "You need your rest and then we'll take them home to patch" Taiyang said.

 _ **6 years later**_

Tsuin is outside practicing creating one-handed longswords "tsuin time to eat!" Summer yelled "ok mom!" Tsuin yelled Tsuin dismissed the longswords and went , summer, and Ruby are sitting at the table and tsuin is wearing a jacket modeled after the "black swordsman" that tsuin has read myths about and black headphones around his neck playing "broken inside - broken iris" "turn off the music tsuin" summer said "ok mom" Tsuin said "haha tsuin got in trouble" Ruby said while laughing. "Oh be quiet ruby" "fine" Ruby pouted "Ok now how's your training going?" summer asked "I can summon the longswords on the drop of a dime now but I still have trouble making a scythe" Tsuin "you'll get it eventually" Summer said. "Tsuin when will you teach me something?" Ruby asked "when you're a bit older Ruby" Tsuin said "fine but why not now" Ruby asked. "Cause I don't feel like it" Tsuin said "oh come on" Ruby said "ok you two off to bed it is with you two" Summer said.

 _ **2 years later**_

 _ **By this point Summer Rose has died under mysterious circumstances.**_

"Come on guys let's go find raven" yang said "why?" Tsuin asked "she can help raise us in summer's absence" Yang said as they walked "ok let's go" Tsuin said

 _ **5 hours later**_

They arrived at a shack "let's go see her" yang said "ok let's go" Tsuin said they walked inside only to be face with 5 beowolfs "shit get back now yang!" Tsuin yelled leaping forward with two longswords he sent a blur of strike killing one of them,another slashed him across that back sending him forward only for one of the other to slash him across his chest, he got back up bleeding heavily he took out two more before collapsing from blood loss. That is what qrow showed up to find his nephew laying in his blood, yang frozen in fear, and ruby crying, striking without mercy qrow kill the remaining two grimm. "Come on we need to get him to a hospital NOW!" qrow said pulling them all along as fast as he can while calling taiyang "taiyang get to my position NOW! If your son has a chance of surviving" yelled qrow into his scroll.

 _ **1 hour later at a hospital**_

"His aura managed to heal it enough to where the blood loss won't kill him, but he will have scars on his chest and back for the rest of his life" a doctor said "So be it at least he'll live" qrow said "you can't say anything taiyang cause you were so deep in sorrow you didn't even notice them leave as such i'm taking them with me and i'll make sure they're strong enough to face the world head on before they enter beacon" grow said "I guess I have no right to argue grow but you must quit drinking until then" said taiyang "fine you'll see them again when they enter beacon" qrow said. "But it seems this boy has superhuman levels of aura now he'll need to use aura a lot or it will overwhelm him, because he has 10 x a normal adults aura levels" a doctor said "ok that just means he can train more" qrow said. "Ok all of you rest we got a long day tomorrow" qrow said

 _ **And that's the first of the five chapters in the childhood arc so see ya guys I'm gonna get some sleep and try a get some more done later**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**All characters go to their respectful owners and I own Tsuin Rose on a side note I have rewritten the previous chapter to make it a actual chapter**_

 _ **This is the next day after the events of chapter one**_

 _ **qrow's house**_

"GET UP!" qrow yelled "why? It's 6 in the morning" Tsuin said "I will not be easy on you guys my job is to get you ready to be able to face every and any grimm you can possibly face." Qrow said. "fine I'll make us breakfast" Tsuin said Tsuin got up got dressed and fried up everybody some eggs and bacon. "now that everybody's eaten What's the regimen?" Tsuin asked. "All of you for the first year is physical conditioning, every morning 50 laps around patch to help increases speed, then 1 hour of rest, next I'll throw boulders at you guys and you have to dodge to increase speed even further, then you have to be able to break said boulders with a punch eventually, then after this first year you will focus on technique training with the conditioning as you guys will be able to easily do the conditioning in half the time, for ruby I will teach you how to use a scythe, Yang We will have daily spars to increases your brawling skills, And Tsuin you will go to the ancient XiaoLong shrine and get training from the spirit of our ancestor the black swordsman." Qrow said. "cool" Ruby said dreamily "ok let's do this I refuse to let my loved ones get hurt like that again" yang said "let's do this the sooner we get it done the sooner we can go to beacon" Tsuin said "Tsuin will not e the only one going to the shrine the year after Tsuin is Ruby's turn She will be taught by Maka and Soul Xiaolong the best Scythe weilders in our leniage and after that Yang will be taught by Shio Xiaolong he was once known as the "100-Dan Street Brawler of Karate"." Qrow said "ok let's get started" Tsuin said.

 _ **And that's the second chapter Pleases review what you think and see you next time.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**All characters go to their respectful owners and I own Tsuin Rose**_

 **Year 1**

The usual routine nothing interesting happened

 **Year 2**

Tsuin Mastered kirito's two-sword style and obtained the saratiga a cross between a longsword and katana and got to combat prowess of both kirito and the previous user of saratiga Moroha haimura.

 **Year 3**

Ruby Met the pair of soul and maka who gave her all her skills and able to create the scythe form of soul out of thin air and the moves : Witch hunter, Genie hunter, and kishin hunter and her hands move so fast they're a blur.

 **Year 4**

Yang met Shio sakaki and Was taught everything he knew she was the ultimate fist fighter her strength increased even more than before.

 **Year 5**

They go through a year at beacon and are on their way to beacon.

 _ **There's the jist of the Xiaolong and Rose family's training years and review to let me know what you think.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**All characters go to their respectful owners and I own Tsuin Rose**_

It is january 1 2050 5:00 AM at atlas hospital there is a child being born to the Chikara family. "Let's name him Hashirama in honor of his grandfather." Jiraiya said "That's great jiraiya" Tsunade said while gasping for breath. And they went home 5 hours later.

 _ **6 years later**_

Hashirama Is punching boulders apart in the backyard. "Hahaha gaki i'll show you how to do it" Jiraiya said Jiraiya flicked a boulder to pieces. Hashirama went wide-eyed "I'll get stronger then you yet old man" Hashirama declared.

 _ **2 years later**_

At jiraiya's funeral "why I can't surpass him now" Hashirama said "I was stronger than your father you must surpass me" Tsunade said "you are my goal now" Hashirama said "but first before I was a Chikara I was a Senju as such you shall be trained by the greatest of our ancestors Kratos" Tsunade said "why?" Hashirama said "I will NOT lose anymore family to this cruel world and if that means you leave me for 4 years to get strong enough then so be it" Tsunade said.

 _ **And that's a chapter Follow, favorite, Review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**All characters go to their respectful owners and I own Tsuin Rose, and Hashirama Chikara**_

 _ **At the Senju Shrine**_

" well here it is" Tsunade said. "Personally I don't like doing this but because of recent event I have no choice" Tsunade said. "Ok where will you be during the four years" Hashirama asked "outside making sure you are safe from outside danger" Tsunade said "what do you mean by outside danger?" Hashirama asked "any enemies or grimm that try to stop you from gaining strength that approach from the outside" Tsunade said. "Ok see you in four years then" Hashirama said.

 _ **4 hours later**_

Hashirama got to the summon room, walked up to the Summoning circle, kneeled, took out the knife he brought and cut the palm of his hand letting it fall onto the circle. Hashirama stood up and stepped back as the summoning begun. A blood red glow emanated from the circle and then blinding flash of red and in the middle stood a towering monster of a man standing 10 feet tall, tan skin extremely muscular with a massive great sword in the shape of a crescent moon on his back.

"Who has Summoned me?" The giant man asked in a deep voice. "I Hashirama Chikara have summoned you."Hashirama said "And you are?" Hashirama asked " My name has been lost to time but you can call me beserker" Beserker said. "Ok my Beserker my reasons for summoning you is my mother wants me to train for the next 4 years to get a strong as possible so can defeat anything this world throws at me." Hashrama said. "Ok this won't be easy to let you know here's what you'll be able to do after I'm through with you your fist could tear through steel and you'll be using a greatsword." Beserker said "ok let's get started" Hashirama said

 _ **And that's chapter 5 do the usual see ya**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**All characters go to their respectful owners and I own Tsuin Rose, and Hashirama Chikara**_

 _ **Year 1**_

Nothing interesting happened

 _ **Year 2**_

Increased strength training

 _ **Year 3**_

Increased speed training and started greatsword training

 _ **Year 4**_

Finished training and got a greatsword known as "The buster sword"

 _ **Year 5**_

Starts going to signal.

 _ **And that's chapter 6 do the usual see ya**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**All characters go to their respectful owners and I own Tsuin Rose, Hashirama Chikara, and Hikari Kuin. And I set up a poll go vote now if i should keep writing on fanfiction.**_

It is April 16 2050 10:00 A. Atlas hospital there is a girl with bright yellow hair being born to Hikarua Kuin and Kasia Kuin. Kasia is holding a baby girl with a small patch of bright yellow hair on top of her head. "What should we name her?" Kasia asked "Hikari because she is our light" Hikarua said. "Now rest sweety I'll watch over her while you get some much needed sleep." Hikarua said. "Ok honey" Kasia said drowsily.

 _ **6 years later**_

Hikari is out back practicing with her training katana destroying a lot of practice dummies. "Ok that's dummy #80" Hikari thought "Hikari time for dinner!" Kasia yelled "OK!" Hikari yelled back and she sheathed her training katana and set it down inside by the door. "Sweet we're having pepperoni pizza!" Hikari Said excitedly. And they started eating. "Well off to bed so you can train more tomorrow" Hikarua said. "Ok" Hikari said.

 _ **2 years later.**_

"I'm going to the Kuin family shrine" Hikari said "why?!" both of Hikari's parents said. "I'll make sure I don't lose anyone like my friend Hashirama did." Hikari said "We can't stop you but we won't help you either" Kasia said.


End file.
